geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Age of Military Roleplay
The Dark Age of Military Roleplay (c. January 2019 - December 2019) was a period of GeoFS MRP that was characterised by a marked decrease in variety of military roleplay and a sense of loss from the previous "golden age," as the previous two years are known. Many people currently widely known in MRP joined in this period. Canada and India were hotspots for violence during this period. Background The 'golden age' of MRP, lasting from 2017 to 2018, was a period when large MRP groups including the RCAF , USN and RAAF were formed. As time passed, the USN collapsed and the RAAF lost members. In late 2018, the largest air force in GeoFS was the RCAF (80-90 members), with the USAF and RAAF following closely behind. During the fall and winter of 2018, a person formerly known as Dustoff 3, but known now as Privat, started speaking out against the conduct of large military groups, especially the RCAF. Despite being largely ignored, many believe it was his actions that led to the Dark Age of Military Roleplay, with multiple members of large air forces leaving MRP. History Disputes Over Canada This section needs a heavy revision In January 2019, during the beginning of the Dark Age of MRP, the RCAF was led by Gurses and had over 100 members. Gurses had accumulated over 120 kills, mostly due to the TAF and Leopardistan Wars, fought during 2018. However, he soon found opposition, including from multiple RCAF members, who had turned a Roblox-based group into a GeoFS air force based in France, now known as the Royal Regiment Forces (RRF). DTG-RCAF Conflict During this period, DrinkTheGalaxy, an upstart laissez-faire military group, started to accumulate members, with its peak tally amounting to over 50 members. DTG members believed that they could use any military base and airport they wanted, and often violated Canadian sirspace. On one such occasion, a RCAF member shot down a DTG member flying near Comox, which promptly convinced DTG to declare war on the RCAF. The war, which lasted for a month despite most action occurring within the first two weeks, decimated the DTG population. DTG was replaced by the Galactic Air Force (GAF). The RCAF suffered a loss of 20 members. Gurses was brought into scrutiny for alleged misconduct during the war. Road to Civil War In June 2019, Hammond , former 2IC of the RCAF, retired, allowing Gurses to be the supreme commander of the RCAF. He appointed Burton as 2IC. Due to distrust, disunity and disorganisation occurring within the RCAF following Hammond's resignation, Gurses was frowned upon by the general GeoFS population. The RRF, which had been monitoring the RCAF situation since its founding in early January, decided to declare war on the RCAF as its population and opposition strength was decreasing. Civil War Due to the fact that multiple RRF officers were former friends and allies, Gurses refrained from launching attacks against the RRF first. The RRF, therefore, would be viewed in observers' eyes as beginning the war. On 11 August 2019, the RRF bombed and decimated the RCAF's base in Turkey. Gurses immediately prepared retaliation, spawning up a false story about Ottawa being bombed by the RRF. The story, which was quickly debunked afterward (though the bombing did in fact happen later), resulted in a loss of four RCAF members. The next day, Gurses had the Canadian Government evacuated to Ankara, with the rest of the RCAF fighting the RRF in the Rocky Mountains, Now known as the Battle of the Rocky Mountains, this was a decisive RCAF victory, despite Burak ( the former York 9, being Poseidon 8 at the time) being shot down by multiple RRF officers numerous times (this was the only third-party-documented FRP in the RCAF). Gurses retaliated against the RRF a few days later by bombing several RRF bases and Airbus factories, causing multiple delays in military and commercial aircraft development, in particular, to Blue Ridge Airways , who denounced the bombing. Both forces were occupying Winnipeg the next day, causing confusion and some dwindling of both air forces. The RCAF became a SAR group for one month. Aftermath The GCPI and the United Nations were both re-organised to combat against the Dark Age of MRP. With it, the Allied European Forces developed, the successor to the ACLG, EMECAF and the ACLG-TNDAF agreement. Hammond came out of retirement and helped rebuild the RCAF and the UN. He became Commander of the Canadian Armed Forces. Gurses re-entered MRP in November 2019 while the RAAF was rebuilding, and Gurses was made the 2IC of the air force. The RCAF, reincarnated mainly by Hammond and Apollo, soon gained members, reaching over 70 by the end of 2019. Australia during the Dark Age The RAAF, which had controlled the entirety of Australia, lost so many members at one point that Lop, an Australian from Perth, decided to create the Western Australian Air Force (WAAF). While this air force would be denounced as FRP by today's standards, it was a major poewr in the spring and summer of 2019, engaging in war with the Philippines, India, and eventually BRG. The Boomerang Company was originally a private military corporation (PMC) that specialized in supply trips to the Australian Outback as well as serving in a mercenary capacity. It bought some land in America (some near Miami and some near Seattle). The RCAF considered BRG to be a threat and shot down Chirp, the CIC, when he entered their airspace. BRG fought numerous wars with numerous entities over the following months, but it eventually died out, as did WAAF, when the RAAF began to rebound from its nadir in September. The SASR , a very old defense and patrol group, was not affected by the Dark Age very much, if at all. Indian Air Force The Indian Air Force, founded by Akshat in June 2019, was a powerful air force that for many months rivalled the RCAF in sheer numbers. The IAF, however, was constantly trying to invade Pakistan, Bangladesh or China (sometimes all three), which got much UN opposition and multiple official GCPI condemnations. As 2019 came to an end, so too did the IAF, but Akshat then reformed it under a new alliance he created, the NTA . United States during the Dark Age The USAF saw little improvement during the Dark Age of MRP. The airforce was reorganised into ARROW in September 2019. The USANG stagnated throughout the fall of 2019, and had 80 members by the end of 2019, as opposed to over 150 during the summer. Bryce Cantrell created a USA government system with Gurses' and OmegA's help, intended to replace ARROW and USN as the UN representative in 2020. Ohio agreed to join this new government in the first few days of the new year. North Carolina entered into the USA government system with Tundra being its Central Operations Manager, which were accepted by the ARROW, the USANG and the UN in early January 2020. New York, under Falcon 1529, and California, under CPA, Cheapside, and SackOfBeans, are both considered viable states that might constitute the first 4 organized states in America. Tundra Air Force During The Dark Age The TNDAF, also known as the BluAF, was a group of localities under the alliance. At its peak, it consisted of over five US states, Germany, the Baltic countries and the Nordic Countries. The TNDAF's primary localities were in North Carolina, the Baltic Countries and the Nordics. The TNDAF did not see much affect from the Dark Age of MRP, and was dissolved after Tundra's leaving of MRP to pursue the highly successful airline Blue Ridge Airways. In Popular Culture The Dark Age of MRP is considered by many to be a product of Privat's actions against MRP. Whilst having controversies, many believe Privat played a major part in the rise and fall of the Indian Air Force. Some also have believed that Privat influenced the outcome of the Canadian Civil War, though this cannot be accurately determined as there were many things involved. Category:Dark Age Category:History